Cuervos
by Yvaine Daraxerxes
Summary: En la noche de Halloween, las puertas entre mundos se funden en una, vivos y muertos se mezclan. Los cuervos acompañan a las almas que no consiguen encontrar su descanso eterno, proporcionándoles la posibilidad de aligerar su pena. Participa en el Reto: "Leyendas para morirse del miedo" del foro "Secreto en el Valle del Fin"


Tras mucha pelea, aquí está.

 _Este fic participa en el reto: "Para morirse del miedo" del foro "Secreto en el Valle del Fin"_.  Como todos sabemos (y esto es un disclaimer) no soy Masashi Kishimoto y, por tanto, no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Naruto.

La historia está basada en "El cuervo", la historia creada por James O'Barr y la película de 1994. No tiene nada que ver con la historia original ni con ninguna de las secuelas cinematográficas creadas, solo se inspira y basa en ellas. Sólo hay dos o tres frases que son cameo.

* * *

 **Cuervos**

Dicen que en la noche de Halloween los portales entre los mundos de vivos y muertos están más cerca que nunca. Los espíritus, fantasmas, las almas condenadas y las que están perdidas pasean libres y tienen desde las 00:00 horas, cuando las puertas se funden en una, hasta que el Sol salga para vagar junto a los vivos.

Los cuervos que siempre llevan las almas hasta el mundo de los muertos, únicamente durante esa noche o en contados casos, vuelan junto a algunas almas con tal pena que las acompañan en su búsqueda del descanso eterno, las calabazas atrapan a los espíritus que se acercan demasiado a ellas, brindando protección a los hogares, y los gatos se reúnen en grupo a maullar a la Luna, los esqueletos bailan con música demencial, y el falso terror inunda las calles.

La edad no importaba, todos lo celebraban desde hacía tiempo. Extraños seres paseaban por las calles de todas las aldeas y todas las ciudades y todas las naciones, desde zombies cuyo corazón latía hasta hombres lobo sin maldecir, pasando por fantasmas de sabanas o aquelarres de brujas sin verruga o magia. Las aldeas ninja se reunían como una y celebraban concursos de disfraces; donde la destreza con el hilo y aguja eran más importantes que la destreza con el kunai o el shuriken.

Donde muertos y vivos se juntaban y nadie parecía darse cuenta pues la paz reinaba entre las aldeas y era un día para celebrar a los caídos de las batallas y guerras. Únicamente si alguien hubiera estado escuchando y observando atentamente aquel día, aquel 31 de Octubre, habría visto que las almas de los muertos paseaban a su lado, charlando y bailando, siendo participes en las celebraciones de los vivos. Pero ya nadie creía en aquellas leyendas, leyendas de antaño, y los vivos no se molestaban en temer a los muertos ni los muertos en asustar a los vivos, pues los primeros no recordaban del enlace entre mundos y los últimos no sabían de su permanente estado. Ambos grupos velaban y celebraban por los fallecidos y sus espíritus.

Aún así, había alguien que recordaba las leyendas, los dichos y las tradiciones pues había encontrado de casualidad un libro familiar muchos años atrás. Sentado en el suelo, usando un árbol de respaldo, a las orillas de un lago, mirando la luna reflejada en el agua, siendo observado por un pequeño cuervo en silencio. El viento bailaba como una bella e invisible joven, un suave y espectral ballet que balanceaba las plantas al pasar, las hojas caían en silencio, las nubes surcaban el cielo a paso tranquilo, las estrellas se veían en toda su esplendor y la vía láctea manchaba el firmamento con su luz.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus otros sentidos. Los sonidos del agua cuando los peces salían a la superficie del lago, el "uh-uh" de los búhos ululando, el de las plantas, el de las hojas, el de su respiración. La magia de la noche se podía oír y palpar casi. Y si el joven agudizaba el oído, podría jurar que había escuchado las celebraciones de la aldea cercana cuando el viento se detenía. La hierba era suave, aunque húmeda, bajo él y las flores, antes aterciopeladas y fragantes, ahora se encontraban secas y arrugadas al tacto de sus manos. Se olía el rocío que producía la noche sobre las plantas, parecido al de césped recién cortado, y a algo místico y antiguo.

Pero, algo perturbaba aquella tranquilidad y belleza de la noche, algo se acercaba al lago. Algo se acercaba al muchacho. ¿Podría ser una alma vengativa? ¿Podría ser un mensajero de la muerte? ¿Un asesino de asesinos? ¿alguien que querría vengar la muerte de algún ser? ¿Alguien que quería huir de la muerte, tan presente ese día? ¿o simplemente un jabalí en busca de saciar su sed? Aún así, cada vez se escuchaban más las hojas y palos crujir. _Más rápido, ¡más rápido!, más fuerte, ¡más fuerte! ¡CRACK! ¡crunchcrunchcrunch! ¡flap flap flap!_ ¡los búhos y otras aves de la noche salieron de los árboles rápidamente!, conocedores del cuervo y el alma en pena que se acercaban a aquel lugar. _¡Uh-uh! ¡Uh-uh! ¡Uh-...! ¡Flap flap flap!_ cuánto más se acercaban, ¡más rápido se marchaban! _¡Crack! ¡Crunch! ¡Flap! ¡Las dos figuras se estaban acercando y el joven no se movía! ¡Parecía no darse cuenta y si lo sabía lo ignoraba y cada vez se escuchaban más cercanos los sonidos que se apresuraban hacia el lago! ¡Y más palos crujían ¡Crack! ¡Y más hojas crujían! ¡Crunchcrunchcrunch! ¡y el viento se detuvo y el tiempo pareció detenerse y el cuervo dejó de observarle y miraba al bosque! ¡La Luna se reflejaba en sus ojos y una nube se acercaba a la Luna amenazando con taparla! ¡ya la había tapado y...! ¡Ya no se escuchaban búhos y…!_

 _¡Ouuaaaah!_ el chico bostezo mientras una figura salía de entre los arbustos.

 **-Parece que lloverá mañana, y lo hará por días.** -giró la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado- **¿Ya has visto a Sasuke, Itachi?**

- **Aún así, no puede llover para siempre.** -respondió el recién llegado sentándose junto al otro, con ojos sonrientes- **Naruto lo consiguió salvar.**

Las dos almas se quedaron mirando el lago en total silencio, juntando sus manos y disfrutando del tiempo que la noche de Halloween les otorgaba para estar juntos, habían pasado años desde sus muertes, desde sus sacrificios por quienes amaron, y muchos de los que festejaban cerca de ellos los tenían aparcados en un rincón de sus corazones y mentes; pero su amistad, que más tarde se desarrolló en amor, nunca tembló aún si ahora sólo se podían ver una noche al año.

La primera vez que el cuervo permitió a Shisui volver, él fue quien había ido a buscar a Itachi mientras este aún vivía, conocedor de que Itachi recordaría las leyendas, pues las habían descubierto juntos de jóvenes. En ese primer encuentro, Itachi se lo había quedado mirando sorprendido para luego atacarle, creyendo que habría sido algún jutsu de alguno de sus enemigos, y Shisui había esquivado el ataque pero Itachi le había conseguido herir, sorpresa de ambos cuando las heridas se curaron en segundos, sin dejar rastro. Poco después, Itachi había mostrado emociones tras años. La pena que su alma había tenido por haber dejado sólo a Itachi fue la que hizo que el cuervo se compadeciera y los ayudase a reunirse. Al contrario que con otras almas, Shisui no había vuelto por la pena de su muerte o la muerte de un ser amado y las ansías de venganza, fue el sentimiento de dejar atrás a alguien tan amado por el que se preocupaba que hizo que su alma no pudiera descansar. Ahora era Shisui el que esperaba e Itachi el que lo buscaba.

 _¡Ah-ah! ¡Ah-ah!_ El cuervo se había posado junto a otro en un árbol cercano, mirando a los amantes reencontrarse. El más pequeño graznó y echó a volar seguido del más grande, dejando intimidad a las dos almas, quienes sólo tenían cinco horas más; antes de separarse y tener que ir uno al cielo y el otro al infierno por sus actos.

Por la mañana, nadie vería rastro de los amantes fantasmales. ¡Sólo la impasible Luna y los dos cuervos recordarían el amor de esas almas que no conseguían reencarnarse para poder verse!

Hasta el próximo Halloween, hasta la eternidad. Y es que como dijo alguien una vez "Los edificios arden, las personas mueren, pero el amor verdadero es para siempre."

* * *

Fin.

N/A: La aparición excesiva de exclamaciones es intencionada, no ha sido un error mío o repetición obsesiva-compulsiva o algo. Ha sido premeditado. Igual que el final. Como he dicho, esta basada/inspirada en "El Cuervo" de James O'Barr, no es una copia ni nada parecido de la historia original aunque si hay un par o tres de cameos (si conocéis la historia veréis que no se parece en nada) con un poco, a mi parecer, de Poe. Y me encanta usar onomatopeyas.

Las almas de estos dos no se podrán reencontrar a menos que os paséis por el foro, amor de lectores que leéis esto(?)

¡Buen Halloween!


End file.
